never doubt your value
by lucian.narnia.4.eva
Summary: lucy changes her mind at the end of the dawn treader. she runs back to aslan just before the waves close. she stays because she still doubts that she is needed in england. can caspian convince her otherwise and send her back to her world? or will she stay in narnia. 'her home'.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys.**

**im sort of new to this fanfiction world. im a huge fan of the narnia films. although if truth be told i havent actually read the books. hope you like the story and any reviews would be appreciated. **

**scenario **

_**Lucy changes her mind at the end of the dawn treader. she runs back to aslan just before the waves close. she stays because she still doubts that she is needed in england. can Caspian convince her otherwise and send her back to her world? or will she stay in Narnia. 'her home'.**_

Caspian pov

lucy lands on aslan just in time. I'm so confused. she buries her face into aslans mane and never looks back. i shout towards edmund and eustace that i will take care of her but it seems to be too late. aslan never moves an inch, he must understand what lucy was thinking before she acted.

"lucy you must calm yourself," aslan told her. i decided that i wouldnt intervene. "i understand that you have just lost your family but we can make you feel better."

lucy finally wiped her eyes and looked up at both aslan and me from his mane. she looked devastated. he must have known what such a decision would have left her with or england without. i know i had developed slight feelings for her but...no this is wrong. she may only be 3 years younger but she is also a queen and...completely perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I know the last chapter was really short but now I'm totally focused on my writing. Hope you guys like it and please review!**

Caspian pov

Drinian came ashore on my signal and took Lucy to the ship without speaking or questioning anything. I was going to follow but aslan stopped me.

"You must care for her," aslan told me.

"Some things are easier said than done," I started. "You know I love her. And while I do I can't look after her the way you are asking."

"And what way is that, my son?"

I thought I knew but I couldn't answer him. So I bowed and left aslan on the beach which I hoped I never saw again.

The dawn treader travelled so quickly we predicted that we would reach the coast within 3 days. Lucy finally perked up a bit. And the only reason I knew that was because when I went to challenge one of my crew to a sword fight; instead of finding my sword on my leather holder I found Lucy's light dagger. This left the whole crew in hysterics.

I know it's not easy losing your family. I know this more than anyone. I wonder if Lucy will ever forget them; like I did for a while. She is like her brothers more than her sister. Lucy is just like her name...valiant. She never gives in to her emotions. She stays strong for her people and for herself. I remember when she and Susan went to find aslan when I was younger. I wished it was me going with her instead of Susan. I could have protected her like a prince should have done for his damsel in distress. But we all knew that it would have been dreadfully improper. Having said that. So was kissing Susan in front of my entire kingdom.

**Lucy POV**

I've been trying not to think about them. I've tried crying or writing down how I feel and throwing the papers into the sea but nothing works. The only thing that does work is; sitting on the bow of the ship and feeling the breeze through my hair. It relaxes me and helps me forget. On one occasion I actually feel asleep. Only to find myself in my bed the next morning. I did try to cheer myself up a bit by messing about with Caspian's weapons. But it didn't really work.

Sometimes I wake screaming from nightmares about my family or the war that might kill them. Aslan said he would send me dreams of their life; and this is what worries me most. Knowing the difference between a dream and a nightmare. It's horrible to think about what might happen to them. Some of the crew comment on how I refuse to eat sometimes and instead give my rations to other crew members. But I figured that if I'm not rowing or working I don't deserve my food. So I give it away to those who need their energy.

Eventually Caspian finds out and forces me to eat something at least once a day. The trip home takes longer than first anticipated. But it isn't too much of a problem because we have enough food for 7 more days. I no longer have the energy to do anything. My family are gone I'm all alone in the world maybe I should have gone home with them. I knew I was going to miss them but I never thought it would be this heartbreaking.

"Lucy you need to eat something. You might become ill." Caspian had been trying for 2 days to get me to eat. I hadn't eaten at all for that long and it had made me ill already. The trouble was I felt so horrible I didn't want to eat anyway. Luckily, we reached cair paravel later in the evening.

**Caspian POV**

Lucy's been worrying me for days now. She's so frail. I'm scared to touch her. We need to get Lucy home because the distance between her and her family is killing her. She won't sleep either except during the day when she's sure she's not alone. She has woken up several times screaming only to find she won't sleep after that. I think I've reached the point when I need to speak to aslan. He said I need to care for her but this is impossible. If she won't sleep or eat she might die before we reach the coast. My feelings for her only make things worse because it means I worry about her more than her brothers would probably do.

One afternoon while I'm watching Lucy sleep, Drinian comes in quietly to say we've reached the coast and that we need to board the long boats. I let Lucy sleep a few more hours because she needs it. By this point trumpkin has become restless. I carry Lucy aboard and never leave her side. Only then on the long boat do I realise how ill she is and how much weight she had lost.

"Prepare Queen Lucy's room!" I shout at the top of my voice. I carry her to the room. Lucy's wide awake but she no longer has the strength to stand, let alone walk.

A few weeks later...

Lucy gradually gains some weight and starts walking again. She still misses her family but I have done everything to make sure she's alright. Within a few a days of being able to walk again she's back to her lively old self again.

**Lucy POV**

I'm so happy now. I suppose all I needed was a few days to get over my family being gone but now I've learned to accept it. I've just been riding all day today. I managed to shoot 5 rabbits and a doe. I made sure they were wild obviously. And gave them to the kitchen staff and they seemed to notice the change in my mood.

Caspian decide it would be a good idea to have a walk in the gardens instead of joining the others for dinner. I was still getting into a routine of eating 3 meals a day, so this was good for me.

"I'm glad you're better," Caspian started. "You gave me quite a scare on the dawn treader."

"I know" I replied, "I'm very sorry Caspian."

"It's quite alright. I'll always be here for you." After a long silence between us Caspian led me towards the tree that was quite secluded from the castle. He sat down and asked something of me.

"I'm going to ask you something Lucy and I hope it doesn't change anything between us." I was listening intently and was prepared for whatever he had to say. "Before we returned to the castle aslan spoke to me and told me to care for you. It was harder to do than he knew. The less you ate and slept on the ship the more worried I became. Can you guess why?" I shook my head. Because truthfully I had no idea why he had just said all that.

"I love you Lucy." He told me. I gasped. I never thought anybody would ever love me especially a king of Narnia. He held my hand as he asked me if he could court me. I was so dazed I couldn't hear anything. Of course I said yes and it was still running through my head when I went to bed that night.

I really couldn't believe that just happened.

**Caspian POV**

"Will you do me the honour of courting me Queen Lucy?" I asked Lucy. I was surprised at myself and asked myself about a thousand questions. What if's and where for's. She seemed frozen in her tracks; probably because I just told her I loved her. She just nodded and smiled so hard I thought she would break her cheek bones.


End file.
